1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sorting device of electronic card connector socket, which is able to sort the cards inserted into the socket of the electronic card connector. An incorrect card with thinner thickness is hindered from being inserted into the electronic card connector. Therefore, the terminal therein is protected from being damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existent notebook-type computer is equipped with an electronic card connector for externally connecting with a personal computer memory card. In order to ensure security, in addition to a socket for inserting the personal computer memory card, the electronic card connector further has a socket for inserting an identification card. A user must insert a correct identification card for normal use. The personal computer memory card has an area close to that of the identification card, while the thickness of the personal computer memory card is different from that of the identification card. Accordingly, the sockets for the personal computer memory card and identification card are quite similar to each other. As a result, a user often misinserts the thinner identification card into the socket for the personal computer memory card. This will make that the terminal on rear side of the electronic card connector forcedly bent and deformed by the identification card.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a sorting device of electronic card connector socket, including: a gate board pushed by a spring and resiliently pivotally mounted in the electronic card connector, the gate board having a hindering board projecting from a first side of a pivot hole of the gate board, the hindering board in normal state extending into the socket of the electronic card connector to block the passage of the socket; and at least two sorting members each of which is pushed by a spring and pivotally mounted in the electronic card connector between the gate board and the slot of the socket. Each sorting member having a projecting board projecting from a first side of a pivoting section of the sorting member. The projecting board in normal state extends into the socket. The projecting boards projectively arranged in socket of the electronic card connector from upper side to lower side. A gap defined between the projecting boards is larger than the thickness of an incorrect card to be hindered. A stop member projects from a second side of the pivoting section of the sorting member. In normal state, the stop member abuts against the gate board to prevent the gate board from freely deflecting about the pivot shaft thereof. Only when a user inserts a correct card into the socket, the correct card can simultaneously push away both sorting members to unlock the gate board. At this time, the correct can push and bias the gate board and be successfully inserted into the socket. Reversely, a thinner incorrect card is unable to at the same time push away both the sorting members and thus will be hindered by the gate board from being inserted into the socket.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: